ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zebrasnooks/Spoiler Sunday Blog Post- Bicycle Thief!
Please note that this blog post contains many spoilers, and we advise you to read at your own risk. Also, we don't provide insurance for anyone that drowns in feels. Hey guys! :D Its the first blog post of Spoiler Sunday! To clarify how I'm going to organize the blog, I'm going to first state the order of what things I'll be writing. First, I'll be writing about the basic plot line, but under that overview, I'll note how the plots and subplots end and tie together. After these paragraphs, I'll answer questions that YOU asked in the comments, and, finally, I'll give my overall review. So let's get started! BASIC PLOT After receiving a high-quality bike, Garrett is planning to put the bike in his garage as a unique display-that is, until Lindy encourages Garrett to ride it, much to his utter horror. The two end up bike-riding together (Larrett much?!), and Garrett places his bike outside of Rumble Juice, in which someone ends up stealing the bicycle itself. Meanwhile, Delia becomes convinced that food products only sell due to catchy names, proving the point by tweeting that muffins should be called muff-outs, unintentionally starting a huge trend and obsession over the muff-out phrase. What started as an innocent tweet turns into a specialized muff-out business (muffins basically, but with the exception of the adorable name), gaining the two popularity (and money). ...And then there's frazzled, fragile Logan. After running out of locker space, Logan is advised by Jasmine (*romantic sigh*) to become part of the marching band for larger lockers. The marching band's requirements of practice send Logan over the deep end, leading him to do even crazier things in order to keep his one, special, larger locker. ENDINGS OF PLOTS (SPOILERS!) The bike plot shows a clear contrast between Lindy and Garrett's take on a stolen-bike situation, Lindy being logical, organized, and thoughtful, and Garrett being...well, Garrett. While Lindy makes home-made posters, graphs, and charts to pin-point the lost bicycle, Garrett "finds" the bike himself, but realizes later the bike he found was, in fact, belonging to somebody else. Garrett ends up attempting to sneak out to return the bike, but ends up looking like he was stealing the bike with an awful impression, and runs away (afterwards landing into a dumpster). Though the police end up catching Garrett, and Lindy profusely apologizes to Garrett and claims it was a terrible idea to even encourage Garrett to ride the bike, Garrett ends up laughing, and insists it was better for him to face his fears. Long story short, Garrett gets taken away in the police car (and is supposedly currently in a cell), but its all wonderful and joyful because, well, its a Disney comedy, to put it bluntly. Jasmine and Logan's plots, contrary to the lead plot, seem to...intersect a bit as time passes. I could ramble on about every detail (and I totally would ;D), but its 1:11 am, and I have the unfortunate luck of being unnaturally tired. I'll be writing about Jogan moments down below (where I'll be answering your questions), and so if you are interested in the Jogan subplot, it's recommended for you to scroll down to the questions. :) Although, there is one piece of Jasmine and Delia's plot that I should mention now- the muff-out business ends up declining. Some other person came up with a catchier name for a unique food, causing the rapid decrease of the muff-out sales. I'm sad to say one detail right now- Delia...she's not as featured as much in this episode. Sorry, Dogan and Darrett shippers, but your not going to see a lot of Delia in this episode. QUESTIONS FROM YOU It's question time! Question 1: What can we expect from Bicycle Thief? In this episode, you're going to see a little romance between the main characters- mainly between Lindy and Garrett. This is an episode where you'll see many, many sides of each character- some of which you didn't notice before! Question 2: Besides Jogan, will we be seeing another possible couple, such as Darrett? Totally. I can't guarantee Darretts definitely going to happen, especially considering Delia isn't as featured as much as usual in this episode, but I can tell you one thing- Bicycle Thief shows a growth in the relationship of Lindy and Garrett. Question 3: Will Garrett spill the beans (to Lindy/Logan) about the secret he found out last episode? If you haven't watched Next of Pumpkin, watch the end of that RIGHT NOW, otherwise, this response wont make sense to you. Sadly, Garrett shows no signs whatsoever that he is freaking out over the secret, although, the lack of interaction between him and Jasmine in this episode (sorry, Jarrett fans! D:) could be a subtle hinting. However, if the relationship between him and Lindy does increase as the episodes air, maybe, JUST maybe, Garrett will confess what he'd overheard to Lindy. And, finally, the question most of you have asked... Jogan? JOOOOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAN?! jOgAn!!! This episode, to my pleasure, features quite a bit of Jogan (Ill be explaining about the subplots right now.) Remember when I said Logan used the marching band to get a better locker, but was upset with the requirements? Yeah...Logan isn't too swift when it comes to the marching band. The lack of musical intelligence Logan presents causes him to be asked by the leader, Ross, to quit marching band, leaving a desperate Logan. As Ross and Logan argue, Jasmine walks down the hall pushing the muff-out cart, Ross beginning to look at her dreamily. Somehow, Logan is able to figure out Ross has a major crush on Jasmine, and develops a plan to hook Ross up with Jasmine in order to stay in marching band. Telling Jasmine wasn't nearly as simple of a task. After Logan tells Jasmine that she has to go on a date with Ross, she begins growing furious with Logan, complaining that she didn't even want to go on a date with him. The anger growing inside her leads Jasmine to do something incredibly crazy... Smashing a muff-out in Logan's face. Jasmine ends up outwitting Logan and his disastrous plans, telling Ross the real reason Logan was in the marching band and taking Logan's spot. Are the interactions hinting that Jasmine likes Logan? Pretty much. The question is, are they hinting that Logan likes Jasmine? Ha-ha-ha, you'll have to watch it yourself, for everyone has a different perspective. REVIEW OF EPISODE This episode sort of left me, as a Jogan fan, slightly deflated (considering Logan didnt profess his love to Jasmine...yet), but I still really liked it. It really does show different sides of the characters in a way we haven't seen before, Logan forming plans quicker than previously, and Jasmine smashing muffins in people's faces. One thing I would change, would likely be the mess at the end. Garrett flew into a dumpster on his bike, but even that seemed a little too clean- I mean, COME ON. Couldn't the writers make the muffins blow up or something? Hopefully You Watch The Episode Despite That I Just Wrote An Obnoxiously Long List Of Spoilers, Zebrasnooks :3 Category:Blog posts